User talk:SUPER4geditTANK
Welcome Greetings Hello. I've generally been happy with your contributions but this one was reverted as it is completely contrary to the manual of style and the professional standard we aim for. You are welcome to try to redo it, but note: It should not be in a trivia section, and please avoid putting emphasized words and entire sentences all in CAPS. Thanks Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:52, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Time to Get Away Try staying in one place and let the spawned chasers come to you, you should see them. I had some screenshots but they were not up to wiki standard and haven't re-recorded a video to take new shots in the video editor. If I recall, they will only spawn after you have evaded the wanted level IAA but before you get to Grapeseed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:15, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :I managed to do 1 runthough last night and didn't get any either. Will do some more testing but it looks like the script may have been changed recently. I'll have to search through my screenshots archive and see if I can find the old scenario too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:34, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Strategies This is a wiki. We are here to document what is in the games, not teach people how to play them. Some mission articles do have a Tips section which cover some basic strategy, particularly for 100% or Gold Medal achievements, but that is as far as we should go. Strategies are basically opinion pieces that belong on forums, not on wikis. tldr: Not on the wiki, thanks Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:24, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Read this link Policy:Trivia. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:21, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Please READ THIS Please refrain from adding "how to" hints and opinions in articles. Further edits of this nature will result in rollback and potentially an official warning for breaching the manual of style which forms part of the wiki policies. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:52, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :While tips aren't exactly prohibited, they are generally dismissed. As Smurf stated, this is a wiki, not a forum. Generally speaking, most tips on the wiki are found on GTA Online mission articles as multiplayer games are often a big hit when it comes to seeking helpful information with regards to tips and what not. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 11:57, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Boxville/Boxburg That covers it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:09, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :No, because it isn't. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:13, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Arms Trafficking Air So, any explanation to this? You removed all content from the page, this can be considered [[GTA Wiki:Vandalism|'vandalism']]. – [[User:Ronalddmjunior|'Ronalddmjunior']] (talk | ) 19:02, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :You really need to take care more when editing, and also need to stop assuming we're out to get you. We're just regular editors just like you, we don't give out warnings for no reason and we aren't here to get angry at you, just be more careful, particularly with your grammar. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 19:06, June 7, 2018 (UTC) }} I'm getting tired of the ridiculous amount of stupid "sky is blue" or speculative trivia you are posting, and what the hell are with these informal walkthroughs? What part of GTA Wiki:Trivia didn't make sense to you? Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:09, June 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Truth be told I don't really know how you'd be able to integrate it onto that page, but that would be the most likely place for it if you can manage it. The reason I removed it is because a glitch activated by cheats is not considered a (for want of a better term) "natural" glitch. It's not vandalism, but it doesn't belong on a mission page. Sam Talk 14:53, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:10, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:51, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Messaage reply Good day, sir, I have replied to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:31, December 22, 2018 (UTC)